The mission of the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA) is to create a data infrastructure to stimulate gerontological research. Through the development and delivery of research resources and data services, NACDA alerts researchers to opportunities for secondary data analysis, provides tools to locate and access relevant materials, and enhances the available gerontological database. To fulfill this mission, this application describes NACDA work as it falls within four specific goals: 1) maintain the existing collections of the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging and develop it further as a user-friendly data archive to support behavioral and social science research on aging. This goal will be accomplished through the identification, acquisition and preservation of datasets of scientific importance to the gerontological research community. 2) Advise and assist in the documentation and archiving of data and metadata for researchers who are producing data to facilitate their data sharing activities and ensure longterm preservation. NACDA will continue to be an active participant in the research process by developing tools and providing training and support for the preparation of data for secondary users. 3) Advise and assist researchers on methods of sharing data for secondary analysis while providing adequate protections for confidentiality by distributing data and documentation to the research community in formats that facilitate their safe use. 4) Facilitate secondary analysis by providing user support, access to data, and training and consultation through ongoing technological innovations for our web site to improve user access, and our continued high level of direct user support to ensure data user success. NACDA seeks to make services available to all researchers interested in the preservation, sharing and support of data that informs on the aging life course. NACDA seeks to represent a means by which researchers can maximize research funds for the research process by ensuring their data is available to the broader research community in a standard format that ensures long term preservation and use.